A conventional water treatment unit such as installed in a kitchen is provided to produce clean water by filtering and removing dirts, ions, odors, and bacteria carried in a feed water. Even though a cation and anion exchange resin or a reverse osmosis filter may effectively filter or remove the ions, some mineral ions such as calcium, magnesium, potassium and ferric ions, which are required by human body for health reason, are also removed by the conventional water treatment unit.
It is therefore necessary to provide a water treatment apparatus not only to filter off the dirts, but also to furnish the minerals beneficial to human health.
Besides, an aqueous drinking solution always contains flocculent groups of water molecules of larger number of water molecules, being difficult to be absorbed by human cells. It is desired to magnetize water in order to disperse the larger water-molecule groups to be smaller groups of water molecules, helpful for an absorption by human body for health reason.